This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Wohitzi
Summary: The gaang invades the firenation palace, but things don't always go according to plan... -Old fic. It sucks-
1. Chapter 1

The group waited outside the city's gates, ready to charge in at the slightest sign of a shadow on the sun. Everyone was anxious, nervous, and, above all, frightened. What if one of them didn't make it? What if they didn't win? What if, what if, what if? There were too many possibilities, too many uncertainties. But they didn't have time to think about those things. A sliver of darkness began to obscure the sun, and the team charged in, hearts pounding and lungs roaring in a battle cry.

Getting through the city was surprisingly easy; it was when they reached the palace that the real trouble began. The palace was flooded with guards, as expected, and they were going to protect their ruler at any cost. Even death.

Zuko swung his swords at the soldiers as they charged at him, and spared a quick glance at the others. Aang had agreed to run ahead while they off the guards, they being he, Katara, Toph, and Sokka. Iroh was back in the city, leading the invasion of the warriors from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. He hadn't been happy with the plan, but had agreed after some persuasion.

The sun was almost completely covered now, and pushing the soldiers back became much easier, especially with waterbending on their side. Another swarm of soldiers came, and Zuko began to wonder if they'd ever stop. How many soldiers could guard one building?

Now the sun was completely covered, and the soldiers were almost effortlessly beaten. As Zuko sliced a soldier with his swords, he began to feel an internal blaze flare within himself. He ignored it and continued fighting, determined not to let the guards get to Aang.

The heat within him intensified, and with the next swing of his swords, flames burst from the blade's edges, burning several soldiers. But that was impossible! It was a solar eclipse; he couldn't bend!

Zuko looked toward the sky, seeing the sun was still overshadowed and also a single star. Wait, no. The star was growing. As though in synch, the burning within him grew as well.

"Oh no," Zuko whispered to himself, "Katara! Sokka, Toph! The comet!" He yelled, struggling to be heard over the chaos, "The comet's here! The firebenders can still bend!" His father could still bend! "We need to warn Aang!"

Katara slashed a guard across the head with a water-whip and turned to him, asking, "Are you sure it's the comet?"

In response, Zuko shot a jet of flame at a group of oncoming soldiers. Quickly, the group began moving through the palace gardens and toward the entrance. Once inside, Toph blocked the entrance with a stone barrier. But they still weren't safe. The palace had as many guards inside as it did outside, and with their ever increasing bending strength, it proved much more difficult to fend them off than before. After several minutes of combat, the guards were disposed of, and the group could go after Aang. But there was another problem.

"Where would he go?" Sokka asked Zuko, looking around as though expecting to find a sign pointing the way.

Zuko shook his head, saying, "I don't know. There are a dozen places he could have gone."

"Toph, can you find him?" Katara asked, healing a burn she'd noticed on her brother's arm.

"There's so much chaos and so many vibrations, I can barely tell where _anything _is, never mind Twinkle Toes' light footsteps," The blind girl replied, kneeling down and placing both hands on the floor, "But, if you give me some time, I can try and find him…"

As Toph searched for Aang's footsteps, Zuko looked at each of his allies. Sokka wore Water Tribe face paint and had a larger arsenal of weapons, given to him by his father. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy knowing that the warrior had a father who cared deeply for him. He shook the feeling away and turned to look at Katara, who was dressed no different with the exception that she now carried four water-skins instead of the usual one. He was glad she'd brought so much extra water, seeing that she'd need as much as possible with the firebenders growing so strong. Lastly, he looked at Toph, who still knelt on the ground, face in deep concentration. He couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, as she'd worn a blindfold over them to block out the soot and smoke. Zuko was beginning to wish he could carelessly cover his own eyes, and it wasn't because of his scar. Their battle with the numerous soldiers had inevitably started a fire, and though he could keep the flames from spreading, he couldn't control the smoke, and it was starting to irritate his eyes.

Suddenly, Toph jumped to her feet and yelled, "I found him! He's this way!" Then she bolted down the hall, the others following closely behind.

As they ran through the palace, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka fought off all the guards while Toph continued focusing on Aang's vibrations. Miraculously, it only took a few minutes to arrive outside the room Aang and Ozai were in. Zuko stood in front of the door, knowing exactly what room lay behind it. The same room where he received his scar, and the room where his father (or Aang) would now perish. It sent shivers up his spine just thinking about it. Which was quite amazing, since Zuko swore his body had to be on fire to be as hot as it was now. And the unbelievable power he felt, it made him think about just how strong his father would be now. Did his father's ruthlessness grow with his strength? He certainly hoped not.

"Something wrong?" Katara asked, gently placing her hand on his arm. Zuko shook his head, mostly to clear his mind, but Katara took it as an answer and moved away again.

The four friends all placed their hands on the large doors, and together they pushed them open, revealing the room beyond.

* * *

Author's Notes: _No, the fic isn't over yet. I already have it all written down, I'm just too lazy to type it all up right now. Again, advise on the title, rating, genre, etc. is greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think of it too._

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar or its creators. I wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door opened, smoke and intense heat billowed out of it. Inside, large flames were burning hungrily with smoke so thick the group couldn't see ten feet away. Zuko took deep, even breathes, ignoring the burning smoke that filled his lungs, and trying to tame and shrink the flames so Katara could extinguish them without expending too much water. The waterbender doused the flames and gathered as much of the steam into her water-skin as she could.

With the fire out of their path, the group could now see the scene before them. Ozai was standing at the other side of the room, looking like a giant compared to Aang, who stood in front of them, about ten feet from where the massive flames burned moments ago.

"Aang! The comet, it's-" Sokka yelled, but was interrupted by Aang.

"I know, Sokka. Don't worry, I already have a plan," he said calmly, not turning to look at his friends, "You guys get outta here, I'll be fine."

"But, Aang-"

"Just go!" Aang yelled, and sent a powerful gust of wind at them, blowing them out of the room and into the hall. As the group slowly pushed themselves to their feet, the door slammed shut.

"Toph! Can you tell what's going on in there?" Sokka asked, running toward the door. He stopped abruptly as smoke began seeping under the door.

"I can't feel his vibrations at all anymore. I don't think he's touching the ground."

"He must've gone into the Avatar state! I think he's trying to burn the palace down!"

"What?! C'mon, we have to-" Katara started, moving toward the door, only to be stopped by Zuko.

"Look, I want to stop him just as much as you do," Zuko said, "But with the combined power of the comet and the Avatar state, nothing we do can stop him."

"We can still try!" She yelled, trying to move past him, only to have her arm grabbed by Sokka.

"Look, as much as I hate to admit, Zuko's right. Even if we did try to stop Aang, we'd all end up dead. And I don't know about you, but I think the death toll's high enough already."

The fire had spread and was beginning to burn outside the door. Zuko and Sokka had to drag Katara away, both of them getting kicked, scratched and water-whipped. They reached the palace entrance, and Toph had to make a new exit, since the current one had been blocked by fire.

The four rushed outside, as far from the burning palace as they could get, the turned and watched it slowly become swallowed by fire. Katara began crying and turned away from the burning building to face Zuko. He hesitated, watching Katara sob uncontrollably, then awkwardly pulled her into a hug, trying to console her. He'd never seen her cry since their encounter in Ba Sing Se, and that hadn't lasted very long.

Zuko looked around at the group, seeing that everyone was crying. Which was surprising, since Sokka always tried to act macho and tough, and Toph just wasn't a very easily upset person.

A strange wetness began running down Zuko's cheek, and he soon realized he was crying as well. He quickly wiped the tear away, which only succeeded in catching Sokka's attention.

"Hey, Scarface only cries from one eye," Sokka choked between tears, trying to distract everyone from the current tragedy.

"Yeah, well your nose runs like a faucet," Zuko shot back, surprised by how steady his voice was. He wiped away the tear that continued to slide down his cheek, only to have it replaced by another. Finally settling on crying with everyone else, Zuko allowed the tears to flow freely down his cheeks.

Behind the group, the palace continued burning. The war had finally been won, but at the cost of yet another young life.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, I finished. And killed off Aang... Things never work out right for that guy, do they? Anyway, hope you guys liked it. If you have any advice, tell me in a review._


End file.
